bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Military Miniaturization
"The Military Miniaturization" is the second episode of the tenth season of the sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode aired on Monday, September 26, 2016. Summary The talks to the guys about their invention and Penny blabs to her work colleagues that Bernadette is expecting. Extended Plot In apartment 4A, Leonard and Sheldon are at their computers. Sheldon discovers that Elon Musk has a theory that everyone are all characters in some advanced civilization's video game. Leonard wonders if some alien kind got him the upgrade for an inhaler & glasses. Sheldon retorts that it didn't indicate it was a good game. says "I didn't say the game was good". Howard and Raj complaining that there is a problem since the military visited Howard and wants to have a meeting about their gyroscope. Raj found his encounter with the Colonel when he answered Howard's front door terrifying. Leonard adds that if the research is declared classified, the government could take it away from them and ending their "big payday". Howard really wants the extra money so due to Bernie's larger salary, he doesn't have to try so hard in bed. Sheldon is worried that they are missing the main point. All of them could become faceless cogs in the military-industrial complex AND he finds that exciting. He loves the faceless storm troopers in Star Wars when they run over the civilian populace. Howard objects that they could be working on a weapon system that could oppress mankind for the next thousand years. Sheldon feels that Howard is then on board and asks Leonard if he is too. Second scene: (Apt 4b). Girls drinking wine around the island (Bernadette has apple juice). She says she is really concerned about Howard and this military stuff. Penny says "we work for a major pharm company, get him some anxiety meds". Bernie says the only meds Howard takes are those chewable and shaped like Flintstones. Penny says the way she gets Leonard to relax is by sending him for a walk. Amy asks if that works to which Penny says "yea but then he comes back". Bernie gets a message from work from somebody congratulating her on her pregnancy. She is like "how do they all know". She then asks Penny if she told and Penny quickly says "of course not you told me not to". Bernie says that she think it's that Barbara Chen that told because she probably heard her throwing up in the bathroom. "Ever since she got that hearing aid she thinks she' knows everything ". Amy says "you do know you're pregnant right" to which Bernie says she didn't want anyone knowing because she is up for this big immune project and she won't get it. Amy asks how she knows that will happen to which Bernie says because she did the same thing last year to Barbara Chen. Next scene: 4A again. Guys in their traditional spots around the couch. Raj says he is gonna snapchat that his friends are involved in a top-secret military project. Leonard says he can't do that so Raj says "fine, I'll post on Facebook like a caveman" and Leonard grabs his phone. Howard says that maybe they should speak to a lawyer and Raj says that Howard should know one. Howard says "are you only saying that because I am Jewish, that's like asking you if your cousin works in a call center" to which Raj says that he does have a cousin in a call center and Howard says "I do have a lawyer who is a cousin". Sheldon says they don't need a lawyer, they have him. Leonard tells Sheldon that he isn't a lawyer just a know-it-all to which Sheldon says (1st take that he isn't. He just likes telling people things and correcting them when they are wrong) (2nd take is some German phrase he says which was funnier). Next scene: back in 4A the girls are sitting around the couch. Its asked to Bernie how long she thought she could hide her pregnancy to which she has been leaving Dove chocolate empty wrappers everywhere to throw people off and Amy asks "where did you get Dove wrappers" and Bernie snaps "I'm pregnant" implying she's been eating them. Penny and Amy have looks like the beast is unleashed. Bernie then says she needs to talk to her boss and leave. As she exits Penny shuts the door and says "I did it, I told everyone she's pregnant" and Amy says "but you lied so well". Penny says "I didn't mean it, it just sorta came out.." To which Bernie comes back for her forgotten coat and Penny quickly is happy saying here it is and guides her back out. Amy says "your lies are like lumps of clay that you mold into more lies". Penny is freaking out to which Amy says "Seriously you have to let me get inside your brain while you are lying" and Penny says "Oh come Amy do you think that's really helping" to which Amy stands and says "well clearly your bitch scepters are on fire" and walks to kitchen to pour more wine while throwing shady looks. Next scene: Howard's lab. The guys are in front of a laptop. They plan to call Howard's cousin for help. Sheldon thinks its pointless as Howard's cousin doesn't do this kind of law and lives in Ft. Lauderdale. Howard says stop and actually he lives in Bocca Raton and that's way better. They call the cousin via skype. He admits this isn't his foray but suggests hearing the military out, don't tell them too much and don't sign anything. Leonard and Howard are appreciative while Sheldon says that's all you got. "What if we paint a painting and don't sign it. Are you suggesting that" to which the attorney is stunned and Sheldon says "this is pointless as I said it would be". Then cousin Marty asks Howard why Sheldon is yelling at him. Leonard says that he'll need Marty's assistance when he is up on murder charges. Sheldon says (1st take) who would you be murdering (2nd take) you can have me represent you. Next scene (Bernadette's office). Penny comes by to ask how she is doing and if she found out who told everyone and Bernie says no. Penny says "oh god so no worries, water under the bridge" and Bernie snaps back with "No, this person almost ruined my career". Penny says that in High School when a girl spread rumors do you know what they did to her....they forgave her. Bernie then asks Penny if she thinks it crosses a line if she were to go to Barbara Chen's computer to look up porn. Penny cracks and says "ok I am going to be honest and I am ball shit terrified but I am the one who told". Bernie asks how could she and Penny says it was an accident and very sternly Bernie says "get out". On the way out Penny says that she is sorry and that girl in high school they actually threw her retainer in the toilet (done 3 times to soften it a bit). Next scene (Howard's lab). Sheldon asks Leonard why he can't be the one to talk to the military and Leonard says because he agitates people. Sheldon asks if he can exchange pleasant gestures. Leonard says OK. Sheldon asks if he can use text to talk on his phone and Leonard says "now I am getting agitated". (2nd take had Howard just say no). Then the commander (Howard and Leonard introduce themselves while Sheldon sorta bows/courtesy) comes in and says "who is the brains behind this" to which Howard says we all 3 contributed but (1st take he says his idea, 2nd take he says he was the head brain). We see a silent Sheldon freaking out and squeak. (End scene which is probably a break for commercial). We then pick up and see Leonard and Howard explaining the gyroscope to the commander. Howard admits that they are nervous this will be used for weapons and the commander says "let me ease your mind, that is none of your business. We simply want to pay you for your research". He asks about the vortexes and Leonard compliments his knowledge and the Commander says he is a scientist himself and Howard says "a physicist?" and he says "no the best, an engineer." (Sheldon is still silent and reacting physically behind the commander). Leonard asks where he went to school and he answers "M.I.T"... Sheldon still silent and his blood is boiling. Howard says that he went there and the commander says "the best inventions come from MIT minds"... Sheldon is dying.... Then the Commander says "you need to make the gyroscope smaller" and they say "we aren't sure" and the commander says "it's not like you are making the death star from Star Trek" (Sheldon is silently fuming...physically going ape shit). Then the commander says the MIT team can do the job in 4 mos. Sheldon cannot contain it anymore and blurts out "we can do it in 2 months, hi Sheldon Cooper, MIT isn't a real school, Engineers aren't scientists, The death star is from Star Wars not Star Trek and I thank you for your service" and then he salutes him. In this whole scene, Jim's physical comedy was hysterical!! Done 3x with different body reactions each time. Next scene (Bernadette's office). We see a Bernadette working and Amy comes in holding a McDonald's bag saying "Howard told me you were working late so I thought I would stop by and bring you some dinner". Bernie thinks it sweet and explains she is working late to make sure she is on her a-game and keeping her job. Amy asks "are you really that worried" and Bernie stands up and says "look at me, I talk funny. Little, people don't see a scientist...they see a girl looking for her Mommy. I worked so hard I don't want to lose it". Amy says "man I really wish I didn't get you that Happy Meal". She says "I wish there was a way to make you feel better". Bernie says "you brought me fries" and Amy says "well I actually got you apple slices cause you are pregnant and all" and Bernie snaps "seriously who goes to McDonalds and brings back fruit" to which Amy jumps up and leaves and Bernie shouts "don't forget a chocolate milkshake" (hysterical scene). Next scene (back at 4A) we see Sheldon stirring mix. Penny comes in and asks what he is doing and he says "making lemon squares for Leonard". Penny asks if Leonard even likes those to which Sheldon says "I don't know but he is mad and I am mad so why not a crummy sour bar". Penny asks what happened at the meeting and Sheldon says they asked him not to talk. Penny says "but you talked" and Sheldon says "see you knew I would. Why wouldn't they". Penny says "if it makes you feel any better Bernadette is mad at me". Sheldon says something like "to make you feel better did you know a wasp was found that was a new species" and Penny asks "why would that make me feel better" and walks away to which Sheldon says "fine tell me why Bernadette is mad at you". Penny says "because I told people at work she was pregnant when she didn't want people knowing". He asks why would she do that. She says that it was an accident. He says that his fight with the guys is the same except he isn't sorry and doesn't regret saying it. Next scene (Howard's lab...all emptied out and boxed). We have Leonard and Howard and Raj and Raj is saying how he is really going to miss them. And Howard says "we're just going to be on the other side of the university". But they say "they are going to working 24/7". Leonard says "Penny is going to miss my French toast, the one thing keeping her in this marriage". Raj is sad and Howard makes fun of him. Scene (apt 4B). Bernadette is walking up the stairs bloated and rubs her belly saying "I really should of had those apple slices". She knocks, Penny answers and Bernadette apologizes for getting upset. She knows it was an accident. Penny asks how the meeting with her boss went. Bernie says "her boss said she has nothing to worry about, the project is hers". Then he made a joke about eating for two, Bernie made a joke about eating for his diabetes and then it got awkward. She admits she isn't handling these pregnancy hormones well and Penny hugs her. While hugging her Bernie says that she told people that Penny had been selling drugs to a motorcycle gang. Tag (university hallway in the confidential wing). The 3 guys are walking to their new workspace and to get into the room they measure the retinal (with eyeball scans). They all try it and pass. Then it says 1 hour later and instead of working they are still playing around with it. It's funny Ok, I will add BTS and such later. Boarding soon. Overall hysterical fun episode (sorry typos I did this on my I-phone). Sent from my iPhone using Tapatalk Thanks to the report from Kev0821http://forum.the-big-bang-theory.com/topic/6647-spoilers-discussion-season-10/?page=25 Credits * Guest starring: ** Dean Norris as Captain Williams * Teleplay: Steven Molaro, Steve Holland, Maria Ferrari * Story: Chuck Lorre, Eric Kaplan, Jim Reynolds Notes *'Title Reference:' The request by the Air Force to the guys is to reduce the size of their gyroscope prototype. *Taping date: August 16, 2016 *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending x September 2016. *This episode aired in Canada on September 26, 2016. Critics To be entered. Trivia *Colonel Richard Williams continues his arc about the government's interest in their invention. *Bernadette never told anyone at work about her pregnancy, so now they know after Penny blabs it out. *FIrst time Bernadette's office seen at Zangen and not just on Skype. *The guys project is moved to a secure classified lab at Caltech. *Amy wants to do a brain of Penny while she is lying because she is so good at it. Quotes :(Howard's lab) :Colonel Williams: And because of the quantum vortices, this can run perpetually? :Leonard: Exactly. Yeah, you have a good grasp with the physics. :Colonel Williams: Well, I'm a scientist by training. :Howard: Really? You're a physicist? :Colonel Williams: Better. I'm an engineer. :Leonard: Where did you go to school? :Colonel Willaims: MIT. :Howard: Wha-- Hey! Me too! :Colonel Williams: I should have known behind every great inventions at MIT mine. I'll cut to the chase: The Air Force believes there is an application to this technology and we're interested in funding your research. :Howard: Thanks. But you should know we're a little concerned about this being used in weapons. :Colonel Williams: Oh. Well, let me put your mind at ease. What we use it for is none of your business. :Leonard: I don't know how I feel about this. :Colonel Williams: Look, guys. It's just a guidance system. It's not like you're handing us the Death Star from Star Trek. ---- (Apartment 4B) :Penny: How did you think you were gonna hide your pregnancy? :Bernadette: I had a plan. I kept leaving Dove Bar wrappers to explain any weight-gaining. :Amy: Where did you get empty Dove Bar wrappers? :Bernadette: (angrily) From all the Dove Bars I ate! I'm pregnant! Try to keep up! :(Amy's expression is gloomy) :Bernadette: I'm sorry. I-I have to go find out if my boss knows. :Amy: Whatever happens, we're here for you. :Bernadette: Thanks. You guys are the best. :Penny: Okay. Drive safe. We love you and give us a call when (Bernadette closes the door and disappears and Penny suddenly speaks in a freak-out voice)-- Oh, my god! It was me, it was me! I'm the one who blabbed she's pregnant! :Amy: (shocked) What? :Penny: I didn't mean to. It just slipped out of her system when they asked--''(Bernadette comes back in)'' :Bernadette: Sorry, I forgot my-- :Penny: Ooh, here's your coat, honey! That's such a cute jacket! Oh! :(Both Penny and Amy are shocked) ---- :Bernadette: Get out! Gallery Cast8.jpg|Opening photo. Season10.png|Season 10 cast call. Polaroid4.png|Polaroid selfie. Polaroid3.png|Polaroid selfie. Polaroid2.png|Polaroid selfie. Polaroid1.png|Polaroid selfie. RajSeason10.png|Raj. AintNoLaughTackSeason10.png|Welcoming audience to a new season. Abuse2.png|Script. PennyS10.png|Penny - Season 10. KaleyAndJohhnyThaankFans.png|Thanking the audience. Tbbt 10.02 tmm-1.jpg Tbbt 10.02 tmm-2.jpg|Talking to Howard's lawyer cousin. Tbbt 10.02 tmm-3.jpg|Talking to Howard's lawyer cousin. Tbbt 10.02 tmm-4.jpg|I'm Colonel Williams. Tbbt 10.02 tmm-5.jpg|Your gyro is this big. Tbbt 10.02 tmm-6.jpg Tbbt 10.02 tmm-7.jpg Tbbt 10.02 tmm-8.jpg Tbbt 10.02 tmm-9.jpg|Hi! Tbbt 10.02 tmm-10.jpg|Penny trying to tell Bernadette she ratted her out. Tbbt 10.02 tmm-11.jpg Tbbt 10.02 tmm-12.jpg Tbbt 10.02 tmm-13.jpg|Amy brings upset Bernadette a Happy Meal. Tbbt 10.02 tmm-14.jpg Tbbt 10.02 tmm-15.jpg Tbbt 10.02 tmm-16.jpg References Category:Season 10 Category:Future episodes Category:Articles With Photos Category:Stub Category:Lenny Category:Leonard Category:Amy Category:Sheldon Category:Howardette Category:Bernadette Category:Howard Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Howard-Bernie Married Category:Raj Category:Series 10 Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:Penny Hofstadter Category:2016 Episodes Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Stubs Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Pharmaceutical Sales Representative Category:Bernadette Pregnant Category:Guest Stars Category:Sheldon Cooper Category:Leonard Hofstadter Category:Raj Koothrappali Category:Bernadette Rostenkowski-Wolowitz Category:Amy Farrah Fowler Category:Howard Wolowitz Category:Dean Norris Category:Quantum Gyroscope Category:No Emily appearance Category:No Stuart appearance Category:No Claire appearance Category:Penny's new job Category:10 Years On Top! Category:Pregnancy Category:Howard's Invention Category:Air Force Category:Year 10 Category:Sheldon-Amy Together Category:Series 10 episodes Category:Season 10 episodes Category:Penny has a job Category:Penny has long hair Category:2016 Category:September episodes Category:2016 episodes Category:Military Category:Penny-Leonard Married Category:Sheldon-Amy Reunited Category:Bernadette-Howard Married Category:Episodes